Danser sur des Cendres
by Lil's C
Summary: "Tu vas te consumer de tes peurs jusqu'à t'embraser. Tu te déglingues déjà et ce n'est pas de mon fait. C'est toi ton bourreau. N'oublie pas que je suis un soldat, pas un exécuteur."


Nemaste lecteurs de mon cœur.  
Me revoici avec un tout nouvel OS, à nouveau sur Avengers j'en ai eu l'idée après avoir vu le Soldat de l'hiver, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Merci encore à ma Bêta Lyly7 qui est un trésor de rapidité et de patience à mon égard. Elle est géniale.  
N'importe quel auteur, rêverait d'une bêta aussi rapide.

**.DANSER SUR DES CENDRES.**

* * *

_**PARTIE I**_

* * *

_**« La souffrance a ses limites, pas la peur »**_

- C'est terminé.

La voix de Barton a sifflé dans l'air et le silence qui suit sa réplique est aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb.

Trop rouge le sang de la victoire sur la neige qu'il recouvre. Steve ose une œillade à son camarade, Œil de Faucon a rangé son arc, plus glacial que jamais, les traits tirés. Il balaie d'un geste de main le travail accompli et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Les agents du SHIELD nommés pour cette mission lui emboîtent le pas, le dos voûté. Le Captain encense un pas en sa direction mais une silhouette inanimée le retient.

- Natasha ?

Elle relève les yeux vers lui, lentement. C'est brutal cette façon qu'elle a d'engloutir les émotions. Quand il la regarde ainsi, il a la sensation d'être avalé dans un puits sans fond.

- Juste une minute, Cap.

Sa voix le trouble plus qu'elle ne devrait. Il avance, un pied devant l'autre, comme ça, avec une lenteur vertigineuse qui la déstabilise.

Elle regarde son uniforme tâché, ses yeux tristes, son regard délavé. Elle se dit qu'il est si aisé de déchiffrer ses pensées qu'elle se sent un instant étourdie par le flot d'émotions qui s'agite dans la rétine du Captain.

Elle est là, droite comme un I, à contempler des débris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien.

Elle l'entame à nouveau, la mécanique de ce refrain bien huilé qu'elle s'escrime à balancer.

- Nat…

Il l'a vue tressaillir et au fond de lui, y a comme quelque chose qui s'agite.

Un chapelet d'injures galope dans la tête de Natasha. Il est là, avec son regard condescendant et sa tendresse à peine cachée. Elle a brusquement envie de vomir.

- Rentrons.

Cinq secondes à peine. C'est comme ça avec Natasha. Chaque fois qu'il ose un pas vers elle, chaque fois qu'il sent se fracturer sa carapace d'acier, elle fait marche arrière comme une biche effrayée. Il ferme les yeux.

L'apprivoiser…

* * *

Un coup. Puis deux. Les gestes bien ordonnés, bien préparés, l'habitude tenace et les enchaînements appris par cœur. Elle lève le pied, la respiration erratique. Elle frappe, frappe encore.

Elle l'a reconnu. Là au milieu des décombres et des flammes. Celui qui lui a tout appris, celui qui a tout détruit.

Elle frappe. Des veines courraient sous ses yeux et la peau avait vieilli par endroit. Mais c'était toujours lui. Lui, sa peau brune et sa voix tranchante comme un couteau. Elle l'avait reconnu, elle se souvenait de son murmure contre ses oreilles. _« Tu n'es plus rien, Natalia »._ L'accent russe chantait contre son palais.

_Plus rien, Natalia._

Elle frappe encore. Elle ne voit même pas ses poings qui se déchirent, elle n'entend que son âme qui lentement s'égratigne. Elle se revoit à l'âge où on quémande son premier baiser, porter le coup fatal sans sourciller. Sa première victime… et tous les noms qui s'entrelacent à sa suite. Vladimir Pretov. C'était son nom, et dans sa peau, il est marqué à jamais. Sûrement un mari, un père, un enfant. Elle en a la nausée.

Elle frappe encore plus fort. Elle voudrait pleurer mais il y a longtemps qu'elle a oublié comment on faisait. Et elle les revoit : les visages suppliants, les regards si terrifiés qu'ils en étaient terrifiants.

Alors qu'elle l'a entendu depuis longtemps entrer dans la salle d'entraînement, elle essaie vainement de l'occulter de ses pensées. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne vient pas parler. Elle ralentit ses coups, attend qu'il entre dans son champ de vision.

Il s'est préparé. Un marcel blanc souligne sa silhouette et de larges bandages entourent ses phalanges. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains meurtries, elle imagine que peut être elle aurait dû y songer…

Son regard ne la lâche pas alors que ses pas gagnent un peu plus de terrain. Sa main s'enroule autour de son poignet et là seulement, elle se décide à se tourner face à lui. D'un doigt, il frôle les égratignures qui ornent sa main meurtrie. Elle détourne le regard, mâchoire serrée.

Puis, aussi subitement qu'il l'a fait, il cesse de la toucher pour s'éloigner. Vide. Creuse. Amputée. Abandonnée. C'est la sensation qui enserre sa poitrine et qu'elle tente alors de réfuter

Il se met alors en position de combat et parvient à déceler la surprise qui adoucit soudainement ses traits. Il n'a pas le temps de s'y appesantir, elle a déjà fondu sur lui avec l'agilité d'un félin. Il se courbe, attrape un bras, évite un pied. Leurs peaux se frôlent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent, les respirations se heurtent. De loin, on pourrait penser qu'ils dansent, comme emportés. Elle lance un poing qui effleure sa tempe, il lève une jambe qui la fait basculer au sol. Elle grimpe sur lui. Alors qu'il la renverse au sol, son corps bloquant le sien, ses yeux glissent dans les prunelles brunes écarquillées de surprise. Il sent son souffle courir le long de son cou, électrisant son épiderme. Elle ne rompt pas le contact, se contentant de déverser son regard au creux du sien. Brutalement, elle se redresse les joues rosies et la respiration saccadée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle peut voir Clint qui s'éloigne.

* * *

- Il se passe quoi avec Rogers ?

Il est entré dans la pièce, brusquement, comme ça. Laissant les courants d'air s'infiltrer, lui qui déteste ça. Elle laisse les dossiers qu'elle était en train d'étudier pour le SHIELD pour vriller son regard sur son coéquipier, impassible.

- De quoi tu parles, Clint ?

Il a un sursaut de recul, comme si, face à son expression, il se ravisait, il avait peur de s'être trompé.  
Ses traits sont durcis par la colère. Cette douce colère qui lui tord les boyaux.

- De votre petit manège incessant, grince-t-il

Elle hausse les sourcils, l'encourageant à poursuivre, ses doigts tapotent nerveusement l'angle de la table. Il dessine le contour de ses lèvres et les tics qui les agitent, il toise ses yeux et la noirceur qui s'y imprime, il regarde ses jambes et le trop léger embarras qui les font frémir.

- Je te connais par cœur, Nat. Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne crois pas, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Non ? Souffle-t-il avec douceur alors qu'elle s'est relevée, prête à prendre la fuite.

En deux pas, il est près d'elle, il effleure son poignet, le retourne avec une douceur dont il ne l'a pas habituée. Son souffle la frôle et son nez effleure le sien. Elle a un mouvement de recul instinctif, une grimace tord les traits du Faucon, imperceptible.

- Je sais ce que je dis, dit-il d'une voix où les accents se brisent légèrement**.**

* * *

- _Barton, vous prenez le côté Est pendant que l'équipe de Brons prendra l'Ouest._ _Romanoff, Captain, je vous laisse couvrir le secteur._ Grésille la voix de Fury à travers le micro.

Clint masque un grincement d'ironie quand ses yeux chutent sur ses coéquipiers qui lui font face.  
Natasha a dardé sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne sait s'il y trône un éclat de défi, de panique ou bien d'excuse. Les trois à la fois, sans doute…  
Les regrets n'ont pas le temps de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, il a déjà l'esprit en mission.

Il se lève souplement, rajuste son équipement d'un geste si professionnel qu'il en est machinal et se dirige vers l'avant de l'Héliporteur.

- Bonne chance, lance-t-il sans même les regarder.

Steve l'observe s'éloigner avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demande-t-il à Natasha.

- Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui, au contraire, sait pertinemment ce qui vient tâcher l'humeur d'Œil de Faucon.

Il n'insiste pas, se contentant de se lever à son tour, un léger tic agitant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ressaisis-toi, fait-il un peu abruptement avant de disparaître à son tour vers l'avant de l'appareil.

* * *

Elle observe son dos se découper devant elle. Une légère peur, sourde et insidieuse, cogne contre ses tempes. Sa main se resserre contre son arme, elle laisse échapper une bouffée d'air.

Steve se tourne vers elle et semble s'arrêter un instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vas bien, Nat ?

Elle frémit. Il l'a encore appelée Nat. _Nat…_ C'est une intimité qu'elle laisse si peu emprunter.

- Ca va, Captain.

Mais les légers trémolos l'ont trahie. Il enroule une main contre son bras avant de l'entraîner derrière une cargaison vide.

- C'est ici que Barton et Brons devraient se rejoindre. Nous avons quelques minutes devant nous avant d'avoir besoin d'intervenir. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Elle ne répond pas, le regard un peu perdu. Ses yeux chutent sur l'entrepôt désaffecté, sur les cargaisons d'armes entassées, sa respiration se cale sur le silence trop parfait. Son cœur a pris un rythme désordonné qu'elle ne lui connaît pas.

- C'est Barton ? Siffle-t-il.

Il a ce regard un peu impérieux, un peu furieux, et elle comprend alors ce que l'on peut ressentir face à un Captain America au combat. Elle imagine l'avoir face à elle et non à ses côtés. Elle frémit.

- Non. Rien à voir avec ça.

Il attend, l'expression radoucie, les traits détendus. Elle hésite un instant. Avant, elle aurait tout remballé, tout ironisé, elle l'aurait envoyé balader, lui et ses satanées discussions. Elle ignore ce qui a changé, elle, lui, ou simplement l'impression qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est à ses côtés. Près de lui, elle se sent comme une pauvre gamine. Stupides émotions qui bouffent tout, avalent les pensées, engloutissent la raison.

- Tu te souviens de Loki ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Comment l'oublier ? Grince-t-il avec un ricanement teinté d'ironie.

- Je veux dire, quand il était dans les locaux du SHIELD… J'ai cru flancher tu sais, l'espace… d'un instant, d'une demi seconde, il a failli m'avoir en remuant mon passé.

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire, ajoute Steve avec douceur.

Elle hoche la tête, un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr que non.

Elle échappe une longue respiration. Un moment d'hésitation, un instant de répit.

- Un soir tu sais, j'ai rassemblé ma liberté et mon innocence et je suis partie. Mes parents m'avaient abandonnée, j'étais sous la coupe d'un soldat nommé Ivan… Il m'avait recueillie très tôt… Je n'avais pas de but, ni d'envie et j'avais réussi à me forger une belle carapace pour y planquer tous mes secrets. Et il y avait ce type, Gregory Imanov. Il était grand, musclé. J'avais treize ans. Il m'a charmée, enrôlée. Il a dit que j'avais l'agilité et la grâce d'une panthère, que si je le voulais, il m'emmènerait au bout du monde, que je n'avais rien à faire là où j'étais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle hausse les épaules et Steve se retient de lui signaler son air trop détaché.

- Je l'ai suivi. J'étais conne, un peu naïve et très rebelle. Il m'a enrôlée. Je suis devenue une machine à tuer, un petit soldat sans âme ni loi. Pendant des années… Je n'ai pas su, ni voulu arrêter, après tout, c'était ce que je faisais de mieux. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré celui qui deviendrait mon mari. Alexi… J'avais dix-sept ans. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Pas comme…

Elle marque un instant d'arrêt. Inspire.

- Mais il était la seule bouffée d'air que je pouvais inspirer… Il m'a aidée à poursuivre l'organisation de Gregory. Ensuite, j'ai vécu une vie normale pendant un an… Avant que le KGB nous recrute, avant qu'Alexi ne meure et que je redevienne ce robot parfaitement dressé. Avant que j'abandonne définitivement Natalia Alianova Romanova. Puis Clint est arrivé, il devait me tuer. Il m'a simplement sauvée.

Un léger sourire effleure ses lèvres alors que Steve baisse les yeux, mâchoire serrée.

- J'aimerais beaucoup te voir danser.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête brusquement.

- Tu étais ballerine, non ?

Elle ne répond pas de suite, ses yeux se troublent au souvenir d'un passé qu'elle ne sait plus comment aimer.

- Comment… ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule à fouiller le passé de tes coéquipiers, fait-il avec un sourire

Elle admet un léger rire.

- C'était y a longtemps….

Elle relève les yeux et son regard étrange l'a fait frissonner.

- Il est ici.

- Qui ? demande-t-il perdu en balançant une œillade derrière son épaule.

- Gregory. C'est lui, son organisation, notre mission.

- Je pensais qu'il était mort.

- Je le pensais, aussi.

- Natasha… Souffle-t-il.

Une balle siffle tout contre son oreille, égratignant le cartilage. Elle sursaute, roule derrière Steve.

- Merde, grince-t-elle en levant son arme.

Déjà, le Captain a quitté son poste, s'armant contre les balles, ripostant. Elle se retrouve seule et contre ses tympans, les détonations bourdonnent. Elle se redresse, tire une balle, puis deux. Touché. Trois puis quatre. Elle roule derrière un mur plus haut que les autres.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de laisser tomber son attention en pleine mission de la sorte. Une lame siffle près de sa tête mais elle a empoigné l'intrus, l'envoyant à terre. Elle tire encore, touche un adversaire, rejoint à grandes enjambées un autre emplacement.

Elle peut voir les adversaires se masser autour d'eux. Elle observe les flèches atteindre leur cible, presqu'en douceur, et elle peut deviner Clint, non loin, au-dessus d'eux.

Steve a mis à terre trois hommes et continue à gagner du terrain, elle observe la zone dégagée et avance d'un pas pour le suivre.

- Natalia.

Une lame vient caresser son cou. Elle se fige, lâchant son arme, comme pétrifiée.

- Je n'ai pas cru ce que je voyais, ricane-t-il avec un accent russe perçant. Mais tu es là. Ici.

- Gregory, grince-t-elle, un léger tressaillement dans la voix.

- Je t'ai connue plus tenace. A l'époque, tu ne laissais pas place à l'erreur.

Elle avale sa salive. Un, deux, trois. Elle compte le temps qui passe, elle se concentre sur son odeur de menthe associée à la transpiration, elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle va finir de la sorte. Quatre, cinq, six, sept…

Elle entend une détonation et la silhouette de Clint entre dans son champ de vision, en chute libre. Elle veut faire un pas. Non. Non. Non… Huit, neuf, dix.

- Je vais finir ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, murmure la voix contre son oreille, presque séductrice.

Douce, si douce. Trop près de ce passé si lointain… Onze, douze. Elle entend son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, elle devine son corps, trop près du sien, son haleine de cigarettes russes qui s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Elle sent la lame contre son cou, elle peut déjà ressentir le sang couler lentement contre sa clavicule, tracer un chemin sur son corps.

Elle ferme les yeux. Clint… Non. Treize.  
Brusquement, le monde tangue et elle se retrouve accolée au sol, un poids écrasant sur la poitrine. Elle reprend ses esprits et le poids s'échappe, libérant sa respiration.

- Natasha.

Elle soupire. Le brusque afflux d'air dans ses poumons lui file le tournis, deux mains l'enserrent soudainement et elle s'y agrippe, presque férocement. Elle sent des lèvres contre son front et elle ne sait plus très bien ce qui risque de la faire chavirer. Peut-être qu'au fond elle a rêvé… Tout se mélange dans son esprit tourmenté, elle ne sait plus très bien qui elle est. _Natalia, Natasha, Nat…_

Ses yeux contemplent à ses pieds le cadavre de Gregory. Fantôme d'un passé qu'elle va devoir à nouveau enterrer.

Elle relève le regard sur Steve qui la contemple avidement, les yeux inquiets.

- Où est Clint ?

* * *

Elle regarde le sol brillant. Trop blanc. Elle ne peut rien contempler d'autre. Que peut-elle faire ? Autrefois, le blanc l'émerveillait. Elle se souvient, c'était il y a très longtemps, quand la neige recouvrait tout, quand Moscou se drapait de cette couleur éclatante et qu'elle lui explosait la rétine.

Aujourd'hui, il lui file la nausée.

Elle observe le tuyau dans sa narine droite et celui qui s'enfonce dans sa trachée. Elle entend, le bip bip régulier des monitorings et elle tend l'oreille au moindre changement.

Elle regarde sa peau. Blanche. Pâle comme s'il était déjà mort.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? L'irrégularité de ce dernier lui coupe le souffle. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle voudrait se lever. Soulever son corps félin. Sortir de la pièce et relever le menton, fière, comme elle l'a toujours été.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle reste assise, parce qu'elle a la sensation que le moindre mouvement risque de la briser. Toutes ces fêlures qui se sont insinuées en elle ces derniers temps, toutes ces cassures, elle n'en supporte plus le poids.

Elle ne l'a même pas entendu entrer. Ou alors si, mais elle n'a pas voulu le regarder. Il l'ignore. Il voudrait la serrer contre lui, plonger ses mains dans sa chevelure rouge, il voudrait trouver des mots réconfortants, mais il n'y arrive pas. Rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sait trop bien ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on a aimé, il le sait trop bien, Steve, le mal que ça fait.

Alors il s'assoit à ses côtés, là, juste sur la chaise à côté, et il l'aide à regarder le temps défiler, avec sa lenteur exaspérante, son inconstance étouffante.

- Je ne l'aime pas, tu sais.

Si bas qu'il croit avoir rêvé…

- Il est comme mon reflet dans le miroir. Je vois en lui tous les échos de mon passé douloureux. On est juste comme deux faces opposées. On se ressemble sans s'assembler, on se complète sans s'abîmer. Ce n'est pas la jalousie qui l'écorche mais la possession, l'impression qu'il perd un morceau de lui, qu'il l'offre en partage.

Sa voix est toute éraillée à cause des longues heures sans parler. Il l'écoute sans sourciller. Il ne sait pourquoi elle se confie aujourd'hui, pourquoi soudain, elle se justifie. Il sait juste qu'au fond, juste là dans son estomac ça se réchauffe, tout doucement.

- Natalia est partie, Rogers. Je ne suis plus que Natasha. Je danse au milieu des flammes et j'envoie les émotions au diable, rien ne m'atteint.

Elle est là, à débiter ses paroles sans émettre le moindre tremblement, glaciale, comme le silence entre eux qui les démolit.

- Ah oui ? il fait, alors que les rebords de ses lèvres se tordent en grimace. Alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

- C'est ma raison qui m'empêche de l'abandonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais des sentiments dans tout ça ? Du cœur ? De cette arme qui déclenche des avalanches d'attentions, qui pousse les gens à se dépasser, pour qui on fait la guerre ou bien la Paix.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il s'approche d'un pas et elle frémit de cette promiscuité.

- C'est pas parce que t'as choisi de les repousser qu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir te dévorer.

Il a soufflé ça contre son oreille, ses lèvres enfouies dans sa chevelure. Elle a fermé les yeux et sa bouche a tremblé.

Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, la chambre d'hôpital est irrémédiablement vide, et sa main s'accroche, désespérée, à celle de Clint.

* * *

_**PARTIE II**_

* * *

La salle est bondée, Tony a vraiment fait les choses en grand. Comme toujours. Tout est parfaitement décoré, un orchestre joue non loin de l'entrée, des serveurs se pressent pour remplir des verres à moitié vide et se courber devant des invités qui froncent le nez devant eux.

- Natasha, vous êtes venue.

Tony s'avance vers elle, le regard brillant, elle l'a rarement vu ainsi, si propre sur lui. Si rayonnant… Il pourrait l'effrayer.

- J'y ai été obligée, sourit-elle avant de l'accoler.

- Vous êtes sublime, fait-il en désignant sa robe fourreau rouge.

- J'ai pensé que vous risqueriez de vous vexer si je venais en noir.

Il esquisse un léger rire, son regard fouille la salle et elle s'étonne de ne pas le voir la cingler d'une belle réplique que l'on imaginerait déjà pré-écrite.

- Je rêve, vous êtes nerveux, s'amuse-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, s'offusque l'Iron Man.

- Vraiment, on pourrait le croire pourtant !

La voix s'immisce entre eux, mais elle n'a pas le temps de se poser la question que le Docteur Banner prend place à leur côté.

- Tony, salue-t-il. Félicitations. Natasha, ravi de vous revoir.

- Plaisir partagé, offre-t-elle à un Hulk qui l'a toujours un peu effrayée.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai aperçue en civil, vous tentiez de m'enrôler.

Elle soupire, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois dire qu'il m'est plus aisé de parler avec vous dans ces circonstances.

Il a un petit rire.

- Et si nous revenions à moi ? Soupire Tony que ce petit échange ennuie plus que de mesure.

- Pardon, mon cher ami, fait Bruce en se tournant vers lui. Je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai reçu votre invitation j'ai d'abord cru à une farce de votre part. Et puis en y réfléchissant, je crois bien que Miss Pott est votre seule qualité et qu'il est effectivement préférable de l'officialiser.

- Bien. Je vais faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment et tâcher de vous remercier, après tout, je n'aimerais pas que vous deveniez vert de rage, n'est-ce pas ?

Natasha n'a pas suivi le reste de la conversation, elle observe Clint qui est entré, perché sur des béquilles, le regard las et les bandages qui lui enserrent encore les bras. Elle soupire, ses lèvres sont bleuies par l'attente, ses yeux ternis par la douleur.

Deux pas derrière lui marche Steve Rogers, et à son bras en trône un autre. Une chevelure blonde angélique, deux grands yeux bleus, une peau de porcelaine et deux lèvres rouges bien charnues. Elle sent un monstre en son ventre la ronger lentement.

Elle n'a pas le temps de parler, de demander, la cérémonie va commencer.

- Vous pensez que l'on va nous rappeler dans les prochains mois ? Fait Tony Stark dans son oreille. Je ne voudrais pas être dérangé pendant ma lune de miel.

Elle ose un sourire.

- C'était une très belle cérémonie, Tony, ose-t-elle.

- Oui, j'avoue m'être assez surpassé, vous avez vu ma réplique lorsque le prêtre m'a demandé de dire oui ?

- Il faut toujours que vous en fassiez trop, argue-t-elle.

Il porte une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres avant de glisser deux doigts sur son bouc.

- Dorothy Pelfort, fait-il brusquement, alors qu'elle ignore où il veut en venir. C'est le nom que vous cherchez.

- Pardon ? Demande-t-elle.

- La petite copine du Captain, Dorothy Pelfort. Trop blonde si vous voulez mon avis, trop fade aussi. Elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, mais c'est tellement cliché. Rogers a toujours fait dans la simplicité.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser que j'en ai quelque chose à faire des affaires de Rogers ?

- Oh allons, fait-il en s'éloignant, un ricanement coincé au fond de la gorge. Vous ne les avez pas lâché des yeux de la soirée.

* * *

- Alors, est-ce que tu t'amuses ?

Cette voix là tout contre son oreille, c'est Clint qui chuchote. Elle l'a si souvent imaginée lui parler dans cette chambre d'hôpital, qu'aujourd'hui, elle la redécouvre à chaque instant.

- Pas le moins du monde et toi ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la Guerre, n'est-ce pas ? répond-il à la place, les yeux rivés sur les couples qui valsent, s'enlacent.

- Non.

Non, elle n'en a pas la moindre foutue idée. Elle regarde ses cernes qui lui bouffent le visage, elle lève une main, trace la courbe de sa mâchoire d'un doigt. Elle soupire.

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Je suis la Guerre, je ne la fais pas.

- Moi, je sais, dit-il. C'est se battre pour un but, une idée. La mort peu à peu perd du sens, ça ne te le fait pas à toi ça ?

- Je ne crois pas, souffle-t-elle

- Je ne dis pas que j'oublie ceux qui sont morts, je dis simplement que je ne le vois plus vraiment comme une fin en soi.

- mmm, fait-elle, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire de plus et que déjà, elle sent qu'il s'échappe, qu'il est ailleurs.

- On en crèvera tu sais. Du SHIELD, du KGB ou peu importe à la botte de qui on est, on ne vivra jamais autre chose, on va en crever. On finira sur le carreau parce qu'on ne traverse pas les balles indéfiniment, parce que ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois. On va y rester et tu le sais.

- Et alors ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil désabusé

- Alors faut que t'arrêtes de faire la Guerre.

Elle veut dire qu'elle ne fait pas la Guerre, qu'elle est la Guerre, elle veut le fustiger de ses répliques, l'enserrer de son ton glacial. Mais son regard a suivi le sien, il court sur une chevelure blonde qui virevolte et tourbillonne encore. Sur un éclat de rire et sur les légères rides qui encadrent la bouche de Steve quand il sourit.

Alors, parce qu'elle sait bien le faire, elle s'enfuit.

Elle allume une cigarette et son corps s'appuie contre le chambranle de la fenêtre. Elle ne devrait pas fumer, c'est si laid, toute cette brume qui la noie, qui la fait disparaitre, qui peu à peu la dissimule à ses yeux.

Si noir, si noir son regard que quand elle le regarde, il a l'impression qu'elle chasse l'espoir.

- C'est tellement ridicule cette soirée, cingle-t-elle en vrillant de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, fuyant.

- Tu trouves ? Dit-il. Moi je trouve cela plutôt gai.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, et déjà, il a l'impression qu'elle lui échappe encore.

- Tu as toujours aimé tout ce tapage, Rogers. Les courbettes, les saluts, les valses langoureuses, les regards énamourés.

Quand elle dit ça, elle le fixe droit dans les yeux. Brûlante de colère froide et contenue.

- Tu n'as pas accepté de m'accompagner.

Il a dit ça avec cet air un peu dur, cet éclat un peu tranchant planté dans la voix.

- Clint était…

- Clint est ton excuse, mais la vraie raison, c'est quoi, Nat ?

Elle a regardé loin dehors, là où on peut encore entendre des rires d'enfants, là-bas loin de cette prison.

- Je connaissais des gens… Deux espions très doués. Elle était unique, son sourire était accroché à ses lèvres chaque fois qu'un son sortait de sa bouche et lui… Lui il était la douceur incarnée. Ils étaient amoureux, heureux. Follement. Un jour, durant une mission, une bombe a explosé. BOUM. Quand ils se sont réveillés, elle ne se souvenait même plus de qui il était. Peu de temps après, il s'est fait tuer en mission… Et quand elle est revenue à elle, il avait simplement disparu de sa vie.

Elle respire un instant et des volutes de fumée s'échappent de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

- Je ne veux pas mourir en pensant à toi, Steve. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer.

* * *

Il était parti très vite. Dorothy l'avait cherché toute la soirée. Natasha était restée, elle avait vidé des coupes, offert des sourires. Elle avait dansé avec un étranger, et avait même laissé sa main vagabonder sans lui trancher la gorge. Tony l'avait faite tournoyer en la gratifiant d'un regard insistant, elle avait laissé ses yeux déraper sur la salle pour éviter qu'il ne saisisse l'instant pour la réprimander.

Puis elle était rentrée.

Elle s'était douchée, changée. Mais toute l'eau du monde brûlant son corps n'avait pas laissé disparaître la culpabilité qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Bien au contraire.

Ses lèvres se pincent, elle hésite. Frappe. Une fois. Deux fois. Rien.

Elle entre. Mais la voix la cloue à l'entrée.

- Tu veux quoi, Natasha ?

Il est là. Allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête à contempler le plafond.

- Je te dois la vie, dit-elle très vite.

- Tu ne me dois rien

Elle pénètre réellement dans sa chambre, la décoration sobre ne l'étonne pas. Pas plus que le smoking roulé en boule au pied du lit.

- Si. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mais je le pense.

- Okay, tu l'as fait maintenant.

Elle frémit de son ton glacial et de son incapacité à la regarder. Elle regarde ses mains et cette conviction qui la dévore et ses sentiments qui la consument. Elle pourrait bien tout brûler. Elle porte la détresse, elle s'habille de tristesse.

- Danses avec moi, chuchote-t-elle.

Il se redresse, incertain. Elle pourrait simplement le briser, claquer des doigts, le manipuler. Elle sait qu'il serait facile de le duper, de le broyer, le jeter et le déposséder de ce feu ardent qui allume ses prunelles. Mais c'est elle qui est rongée, dévorée.

Il se lève, amorce un pas. Dehors, le bruit de la circulation n'admet aucune pause. La ville ne dort jamais, elle laisse s'engouffrer les bruits, les peurs, les rires, les pleurs, si inconsciente qu'elle aurait pu disparaître peu de temps auparavant, engloutie par un monstre de demi-dieu.

Il glisse ses mains contre son dos, laisse courir ses doigts avant de la plaquer contre lui avec un empressement un peu soudain.

- Tu n'auras pas à manquer celle-là, souffle-t-elle

Il ferme les yeux, à un souvenir un peu trop lourd à porter, un peu trop difficile à envisager. Puis, il pose ses yeux sur elle, sur ses joues creusées, sur son regard abimé. Il ne veut pas toujours passer à côté. Il veut embrasser, mordre, goûter. Il veut plonger la tête dedans, mourir d'amour, crever de félicité.

- Tu n'as pas conscience que tu te fanes ? Répond-t-il alors, sa bouche causant des frissons sur la peau de son oreille. Tu crois que penser à moi vas te tuer, mais tu vas te consumer de tes peurs jusqu'à t'embraser. Tu te déglingues déjà et c'est pas moi. C'est toi ton bourreau. N'oublie pas que je suis un soldat, pas un exécuteur.

Elle ferme les yeux, il a laissé sa main galoper sur les recoins de sa peau dénudée.

- Tu crois que je t'ai parsemée de faiblesses, tu penses que j'ai forgé tes brisures. Mais c'est toi qui te fabriques ton propre musée de douleurs. C'est toi qui piétines mes rêves. Tu es en train de perdre les pédales, Nat.

- L'amour est un jeu d'enfants, dit-elle à demi-mot, les lèvres serrées.

Il fait courir sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres, elle ne recule pas. Ses doigts tracent des chemins contre sa peau, son souffle caresse le sien et c'est délicieusement divin.

- Game Over, souffle-t-il avant d'emprisonner sa bouche.

_« Mais faut-il à cette place  
Avancer ou demeurer ?  
Autour de nous, tout menace  
Tout s'émeut, luit et grimace,  
Pour frapper, pour égarer  
Arbres et rocs sont perfides  
Ces feux, tremblants et rapides  
Brillent sans nous éclairer «_  
**Gerard de Nerval- Odelette**


End file.
